


Couples Break Up For A Week | ft. Olicity

by pjiminshair



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Buzzfeed Video, Buzzfeed AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, chef oliver, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjiminshair/pseuds/pjiminshair
Summary: Based on the Buzzfeed video 'Couples Break Up For A Week'If you asked Tommy, he would tell you it was one of his best video ideas to date, and he has the perfect couple for it in his mind.





	Couples Break Up For A Week | ft. Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> So... I binge watched buzzfeed videos the other day, and this one, especially the Ned and Ariel version was just too cute to not be an Olicity AU, so I wrote one!! I hope you guys like it. There are a few canon anecdotes in there, and some SA and EBR headcanons that I know you'll love. 
> 
> Gimme feedback if you liked it. They feed my soul and make me so happy. I will now go study for my mid-sem paper. Wish me luck and HAPPY READING!

If you asked Tommy, he’d probably tell you that this had been one of his best video ideas to date, and he would stand by that decision just because of how annoyed it made his best-friend when he agreed to it.

 

_ Couple Breaks Up For A Week _ . Tommy had brought up the idea to John and Roy with an almost childlike excitement. He’d had the perfect couple in his mind for the video, and after both his team members had agreed, and they had finalised everything with the producers, only then had he approached Oliver with the idea.

 

Now, Oliver wasn’t necessarily in their group. He was instead one of the senior chefs and executive producers at  _ Tasty _ , but he was also one of Tommy’s oldest friends, and his wife also just conveniently happened to work at Buzzfeed’s IT department as the head IT specialist. 

 

Tommy was smart, he knew if he ever approached Oliver without back-up, his idea would be shot down faster than one could say ‘Break-up’, so instead, he had carefully chosen a fairly public place (Oliver’s desk), made sure Felicity was there also (those two often had lunch together), and then very quickly blurted out his whole plan,

 

“No.” One word. That’s all he said. Bastard didn’t even look up from his quinoa salad. Tommy was about his protest further when Felicity beat him to it,

 

“Now hold on a second.” Tommy grinned. He liked Felicity, mostly because she was one of the very few people who indulged Tommy’s more crazy ideas. Also because Ollie was head over heels in love with her, and got a pout/frown very similar to what he was sporting now whenever their opinions diverged, “That doesn’t sound like a bad video idea.”

 

Oliver sighed heavily, placing his salad bowl back on his desk and reaching over to take one of Felicity’s hands in his, “Felicity, I’m not breaking up with you just because Tommy wants to make a video.” Felicity rolled her eyes,

 

“Oliver, were not actually breaking up. We’re just… gonna pretend that we have. It’ll be just like being you before you met me.”

 

“I was a douche before I met you.” Felicity conceded at his deadpan tone,

 

“True. So, a less-douchey version of you before you met me.” Felicity squeezed his hand, “Come on, it’s just a few days! It’ll be fun!!”

 

Oliver sighed heavily, turned back to Tommy with a glare that promised payback for putting crazy ideas in his wife’s head and grumbled out, “Fine.”

 

And that’s how  _ ‘Couples Break Up For A Week | ft. Olicity’ _ was born.

 

When they finally sat down in front of the camera to film the intro to the video, it was with Felicity nervously shuffling her feet, because IT girls rarely had to face down the intimidating settings of a set, whereas Oliver had an all together long-suffering look to him that just screamed that he was only barely indulging Tommy just because his wife asked him to. Tommy grinned as Roy yelled action, This was going to be fun.

 

“You guys probably know Oliver from Tasty, right? And this is his gorgeous wife, Felicity. She also works here, in the IT department.” Felicity waved awkwardly at the camera, a hand coming up to push back her glasses, a clear sign of her nervousness. Oliver took hold of it and placed a kiss on her palm quietly before placing it on his lap, fingers intertwined. Tommy grinned at the sight, a minute in, and they were already giving him some quality content to play with. 

 

“So, what are we doing this week, guys?” Tommy asked, excited from where he was sitting down on a bar chair beside the couple who was squished on the love seat. Oliver brought his arm up and over Felicity’s head, placing it on the head of the couch in one of those classic moves that only men with biceps like his could pull off,

 

“This week, for some reason we’ve agreed to pretend that I’m not married to my wife.” At least he was smiling slightly now, Tommy thought, even if his tone was still a touch too grouchy. Maybe he was soaking up Tommy and Felicity’s excitement by osmosis or something.

 

“And how long have you two been together?”

 

“We’ve been married for a year and a half now, and before that we dated for two years.” Felicity spoke. She seemed to be getting more comfortable with time,

 

“Ah yes,” Tommy looked at the camera in glee, “And before that, I watched these two pine after one another for three years. It was excruciating.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Alright, they get it. We’re sappy.”

 

“You’re also the strongest couple I know.” Tommy told him, smiling softly, and beside him, Felicity aww’ed softly at his words, “And this week is going to be super fun for me because Oliver won’t be able to dangle his superior S.O-skillz over me.”

 

“Was that skillz with a ‘Z’?” Felicity straightened up, amused and Tommy smiled widely at her.

 

“Yes it was! You’re the only one who’s ever noticed!” Tommy leaned forward, “Hey, since you’re single this week and all, maybe want to get a drink with me sometime, ‘licity?”

 

“Okay!” Oliver announced abruptly, standing up, “Let’s get started so that we can get this over with as soon as possible.”

 

“Wait, one last thing!” Tommy followed, “I need you two to kiss. It’s for the video thumbnail.”

 

“Aww, our last kiss…” Felicity pouted as she walked over to her husband, and he pulled her in closer by her hips,

 

“It’s for a week, honey. Don’t forget the week. Please don’t start looking for another guy.”

 

Felicity laughed, but before she could reply, Oliver shut her up with a kiss. Somewhere behind them, a flash went off, and when they pulled back, they were officially single.

  
  


**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

Oliver walked into their home, phone outstretched and camera panned on to his face,

 

“So, I just got home, and it’s already weird getting in alone, because usually me and Felicity drive to and from the office together. But, for the week, she’s staying with her best friend Sara. They lived together before  Felicity moved in with me.”

 

Oliver sighed as he sat down on the sofa, shrugging of his jacket and hanging it over the coat rack, “I know, this challenge is supposed to be about me pretending to be single, but this place is filled with pictures of us, and it makes me miss her so much…” The camera lens roamed slowly over the house, recording a frame with a picture of them on their wedding day, and another of them on the beach, kissing one another with the sunset behind them, making everything glow golden.

 

Oliver looked down forlornly at his hand before bringing it up for the camera to see, “I guess it’s time to take this off.” He said, talking about the ring, and after balancing his phone carefully in front of one of the many frames, Oliver made a show of taking off his wedding ring, walking over and placing it in front of the picture of their wedding day.

 

He sighed as he looked around the house. The lack shuffling footsteps, and Felicity's babbles made the already empty house feel much lonelier. There was no doubt about it. It was going to be one long week. 

 

**VID CAM--FELICITY**

 

“I know I should be happy about spending so much time with Sara, and I am, because god knows we haven’t spend that much time together, but we just ordered chinese, and it just hit me. ‘Felicity, this is what you’re going to have to eat for a week now.’” Felicity pouted where she sat on a bright coloured couch with a wine glass in hand, “Because this was my life before I met Oliver, it was work, hanging out with friends, and take out. Neither Sarah or me know anything about cooking. One time, I burned 2 minute Ramen, you guys.  _ Ramen.” _

 

**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

“I wonder what Felicity's doing…” Oliver told the camera, he was laying in bed, which felt much bigger than usual, and he was wearing his sleep shirt because what even was the point of going around shirtless if his wife wasn’t there to watch him, “I can mention Felicity, can't I? Cause this is just going to be a super long week if I can't… I'm gonna mention her anyway. I wonder if she had a proper dinner.” Oliver sighed, and turned so the he was lying on his back, face smooshed into his wife's pillow so that the camera only had a vague shot of his hair, “God, I miss her. I hope she ate. I know it sounds ridiculous, but Felicity's hopeless in the kitchen. One time, she burned 2 minute Ramen, you guys.  _ Ramen. _ ”

 

**VID CAM--FELICITY**

 

“Okay, so it’s the second day, and it’s 5:30 in the morning.” Felicity said to her phone. She was still in bed, wide awake even though she still looked rumpled from sleep. “Hence my whispering. Sara’s still asleep, I think, or maybe she’s out running cause she’s a workout junkie like my hubby. I used to be a very heavy sleeper you guys, but Oliver’s morning runs turned me into a morning person, and now, even though he’s not here,” Felicity sighed, looked over sadly at the empty side of her bed, “I was so cold last night, and I woke up without an alarm this morning… and now I have to try and make breakfast… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I want my husband back.”

 

Felicity grumbled as she got out of bed. Life was definitely tougher without Oliver around. She and her husband were by no means co-dependent. She could take care of herself before she met him, and she will take care of herself now. Oliver’s place in her life just made it easier, because his strong points matched her weak-points, and vice versa and it just made them this well-oiled machine that could make taking over the world look as easy as pie.

 

**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

“It’s day 2 and the silence is killing me… God, I knew Felicity talked a lot but I never realised how much till there was a clear absence of it.” Oliver told his camera, irritated. He had just gotten out of the shower after his run, and was still in his towel. He looked over at the mess that was his bed when he walked in to get some clothes, “Ugh, this place is a mess.” He said aloud. His bed  _ was _ a mess, with covers strewn everywhere and those throw pillows that Felicity liked so much thrown all over the floor. Cleaning had been Felicity’s department just like cooking had been his, and Oliver’s always hated making his own bed with a passion. He continued looking at the bed with a pensive look on his face before turning to the camera with a defeated sigh, “Fuck it.” He cursed, though Tommy had asked him nicely to maybe not swear, and just grabbed his clothes and left the room.

 

**VID CAM--FELICITY**

 

“It’s 3 o'clock, I was supposed to have my lunch 2 hours ago, but I completely lost track of time.” Felicity smiled sheepishly into the camera, “I feel like Oliver’s going to be so disappointed, because he’s always going on and on about taking care of my own health, and having proper meals at proper times…” Felicity drawled, before bringing the camera closer to her face and smiling wickedly, “Well, little does he know, mama had ice-cream for breakfast, so let’s keep it our little secret, shall we?”

 

Felicity looked up at the knock on her door to see her co-worker Curtis standing on the threshold with a Buzzfeed paper bag, “Hey, Tasty is giving out this giant lasagna they made to the IT department. I don’t know what we did, but I’m not complaining.” Curtis said, placing the paper bag on Felicity’s desk. The camera panned over to the bag, then to Felicity’s deadpan face, then to the bag, then to her face. With a flat voice, Felicity managed to keep her face completely straight for long enough to say,

 

“Thanks, Tasty.” After which, she smiled so wide her entire face hurt.

 

**VID CAM-- OLIVER**

 

“It’s Saturday night, and since I can’t have date night, I decided to invite Digg, Tommy and Roy over to game night.” Oliver whispered into his camera. He was currently in the kitchen, hiding from his friends who would no doubt want to be a part of his vlog diary just to tell all the viewers how generally mopey he was being, “But, now I can’t find the stupid Apple TV remote. That thing is like the size of a spoon.” Oliver complained, maybe a bit more loudly that he had realised because he heard Digg yell from the other room,

 

“Oliver, you do know that you can connect your TV to your smartphone right?” Oliver scoffed,

 

“Of course I know that!” He yelled back, before looking down at his phone and whispering, “I do not know how to do that. I have no idea. See, this is why I need Felicity. I bet she can make the TV work with just her mind or something.”

 

**VID CAM-- FELICITY**

 

“So, it’s 2AM, and Sara’s at her girlfriend’s place tonight so I’m all alone, and I may have just heard something down in the hallway? Or maybe it’s just me getting spooked for no reason. Either way, there is no way I am getting out of this bed till daylight.”

  
  


“Update. It’ 2:30 AM and I really wanna pee, but I’m too scared to go out of my bedroom. Can I please call Oliver and ask him to come over?”

  
  


“It’s 3:15. I finally gathered the courage to go outside. It was just Sara passed out on the couch. I think she’s drunk. I don’t know what she’s doing here, she told me she’ll be sleeping over at Nyssa’s but I just placed a blanket over her, and let her be. I’m just glad she wasn’t a burglar, or worse, a ghost.” Felicity shook her head, “Anyway, the point is, I’m a strong, independent woman who can roam around in her house without getting scared. I don’t need no man.”

  
  


“It’s 6:30 in the morning of Day 3, Sara’s still asleep on the couch, and for the life of me, I can’t open this jar of jam.” She looked teary-eyed at the camera, “I was wrong last night. I need my man.”

  
  


**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

“So, I stole Ollie’s phone just to record this.” Tommy said into the camera, walking away from what looked like a pretty crowded dance floor over to the more quieter area of the bar, “We managed to convince Oliver into a guy’s night out clubbing, and let me tell you folks, my boy’s getting hit on left and right.”

 

The camera panned over to where Oliver was shaking his head at whatever the woman in front of him was saying, when that didn’t seem to work, the lady just stepping closer and acting even more persistent instead, Oliver simply walked away with his scotch in his hands.

 

“Ollie’s always been a ladies’ man before he met Felicity, but I guess the wedding band did a better job at keeping the women away than any of us realised because even Oliver looks slightly overwhelmed at the attention he’s getting.”

 

Two hours later, a significantly drunker Oliver switches on his camera, the lens suspended such that the video feed is upside down,

 

“I keep trying to tell people I’m married, but nobody’s listening…” Oliver whines, a slur in his voice suggesting that he’s drunk as hell, “I wanna go home to ‘licity, but, ‘licity’s not home…!!”

 

**VID CAM--FELICITY**

 

“It’s day 4, and this is my second bottle of wine tonight.” Felicity told the camera, hiding her face guiltily behind her glass of red wine, “In my defence, It’s sunday, I have no husband, Sara’s too busy with her girlfriend, and I’m sick.” Felicity huffed, pouting, “And I know alcohol isn’t really good for you when you have a cold because of all the dehydration, but I love red wine you know? And I don’t have Oliver here for chicken soup and cuddles…” She straightened up suddenly, the blanket she had wrapped around herself slipping off as she turned her head to the left to stare at the laptop screen with wide eyes,

 

“It’s Moira. Moira’s calling me on Skype. Why is my mother-in-law calling me on skype?” She turned back to the phone, “I need to go now. Oliver’s mom is kinda scary.” She dramatically whispered, “If I don’t check in by tomorrow, tell Oliver that I love him, and that I will never forgive him and haunt him forever for vetoing getting a cat.”

 

**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

“It’s Day 5. Two more days to go. I love my wife. I really do, with all my heart and soul, but if there’s one thing I’ve enjoyed this week, it’s that I finally got to use my own towel.” Oliver said to the camera, grinning while standing in front of the mirror, proudly displaying the dark green huge fluffy towel that was wrapped around his waist. “That woman… We have nine towels at out place. She can have all eight of them, but for some reason, She always has to grab my towel!”

 

**VID CAM--FELICITY**

 

“It’s Day 5, and I’m grocery shopping.” Felicity spoke to the camera whilst moving her cart towards the boxed-foods isle. “I haven’t had to go grocery shopping alone for about 4 years now. I have no idea what to buy so that I can even try to make a home cooked meal.” She said as she grabbed two boxes of mac and cheese and tossed them into the cart, “Turns out, without my husband, I turn into my college-student self.”

 

**VID CAM--OLIVER**

 

“It’s Day 6 and 8 o’clock in the morning. I’m currently at the farmer’s market with Digg and Lyla. It’s been a while since I felt like a third wheel. I do not enjoy the feeling.”

 

Suddenly, the camera was taken out of Oliver’s hand, and a second later, Diggle’s face was on the screen, “This video was a bad idea. I don’t care how many entertaining anecdotes you guys are getting from watching this, but if I have to see Oliver moping around for too much longer, I’m going to throw a bitch fit. Oliver with no Felicity is like telling a 5 year old boy that he has diabetes.”

 

“Oh hush, Johnny.” The camera now shows John’s wife Lyla in the frame. The woman grins as she takes a sip of her mango date organic smoothie, “I think it’s adorable. He’s like a puppy. He even bought a strawberry banana smoothie for himself instead of that gross kale stuff he usually gets because Felicity loves strawberry banana.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Oliver takes his phone back. He might be pouting just a little, but after no contact with his wife for a week, he thinks he’s justified. “I bought the strawberry banana smoothie because I wanted to drink the strawberry banana smoothie. Let’s not read too much into this.”

 

**VID CAM-- FELICITY**

 

“Its Day 7 you guys!!” Felicity squealed excitedly into her phone. It was around 6 in the morning, so she was still in bed, but the excitement at the prospect of seeing her husband again had left her wide awake, “There’s like just a couple of hours left till it’s we’re done with the week. I’m gonna go and get ready all fancy, and soon, I will get to have real food… And Oliver. Of course, Oliver.”

  
  


“So, how did you like this experiment?” Tommy asked Oliver. There was only an hour or so left before the week officially ended, and Tommy was rounding everything up with individual interviews before he lost them both to each other,

 

“Well, before I say anything, let’s get one thing clear, I’m never doing this again.” Oliver replied, dead serious. Tommy nodded his head, he’d figured as such,

 

“Got it.” Oliver relaxed,

 

“As to how this week was, It was kind of… really lonely.” Oliver looked away for a second, and his hands fiddled with the empty ring finger of his left hand, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I hung out with you and Digg a lot more, which reminded me a lot of us in college, but home was quiet, and the car rides were boring, and the cleaning was a pain, and even the chores I do like to do like cooking made me want to drag my feet… It just really sucked, mostly because I’m too used to Felicity being there, you know?”

 

“Of course. Not to mention, Felicity already was your best friend even before you guys started dating, so it was more than just losing a wife, it was also like losing a friend.” Tommy prompted,

 

“Exactly!” Oliver straightened up a little, “I mean, I could live my life no problem. I had a life before her, and it was kind of like going back to that, but, having Felicity in my life, it has made everything so much better, I don’t ever want to lose what I have with her now for anything else.”

 

Tommy grinned. If nothing else, at least, Oliver’s cheesiness will get him enough views to make this a success.

 

“Also,” Oliver continued before Tommy could signal the camera to stop recording, “I haven’t had sex in a week. This was torture.”

  
  
  


“That was horrible.” Felicity announced as she plopped down on the couch in front of the camera. Tommy laughed where he was sitting across from her at the tired look on her face,

 

“I take it wasn’t a very smooth sailing?”

 

“Well, I suppose it had some perks,” Felicity looked up, as if trying to think of some silver lining in the whole adventure, “I got to hang with Sara a lot, which was super fun. I ate a lot of junk food, which even though my body didn’t really appreciate, it made me feel really good at the time-”

 

“Ollie would be so mad if he found out about how much sodium you consumed in the past week.” Tommy teased, and Felicity groaned,

 

“Oh my god, yes!! So much Ramen! I don’t want to look at another 2 minute noodle packet in my entire life! Oliver’s turned me into a food snob!” Felicity looked down at her empty left hand, where her wedding band and engagement ring usually rested, “but it wasn’t just that, you know? I missed doing stuff together! I missed going to bed together, and waking up together, and drinking wine on the island while he cooked food and watching Hockey Wives with home made ice-cream for dessert!”

 

“Plus, you got sick this week.” Tommy reminded her,

 

“Yes I did! It was horrible. Oliver’s cuddles are the best thing in the world to me when I’m sick. And I haven’t had sex in a week! I’m never doing this again, Tommy.”

 

Tommy laughed. Those two really were soulmates.

  
  


**VID CAM-- TOMMY**

 

“Look at how excited he is!” Tommy’s spoke to the camera, though the lens itself was panned on Oliver. The man was grinning widely as he placed his ring back onto his finger. “If you didn’t recognize the place, we’re at the Queen’s house, and Felicity’s going to meet us here in five minutes or so. Can I just say, Oliver hasn’t been able to sit still for almost an hour now. I know everybody’s been comparing him to a loyal puppy all throughout the week now, but honestly, that’s accurate.”

 

“Tommy, shut up!” Oliver yelled, but his attention was mostly on the front door. Still, Tommy listened, and quietly continued filming him. Minutes later, the sounds of keys turning came through the door, and Oliver walked forward just as Felicity got in. Even with the recording later no one could tell who reached out to whom first, but it doesn’t matter, because a second later, they were hugging each other so tightly, they didn’t even look like two individual people,

 

“Oh god, I missed you so much!” Felicity breathed into Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver pulled away with a laugh and a kiss to her head, just far enough to bring their lips together in a deep kiss,

 

“I love you. We’re never doing that again.” He muttered against his wife’s mouth before kissing her again. Felicity hmm’ed her agreement, and just as things were getting slightly less PG-13, Tommy switched the camera so the the lens was facing him,

 

“Welp, I am going to get out of here now before I see something I really shouldn’t. I’m pretty sure they’re not going to want to do anything even remotely similar to this for a while now, but I’m hoping we all did learn something.” Tommy continued talking to the camera as he walked out of the house using the back door,

 

“Oliver and Felicity are one of the most married people I know, and they are a mess without each other, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re codependent. They make each other’s lives easier just by staying. They’re best friends, and spouses, and their relationship has to be one of the most evident features about them, but they’re still two unique and individual people with their own strong-suits and weaknesses, and their uniqueness makes their marriage even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you LIKE IT?! DID YOU LIKE ITTTT??!!?!?!
> 
> This was so hard to write for some reason because I was blanking out through quite a bit of it, so I really don't want the work to fall flat. The video itself was so cute, I really wanted to do the fic and it some justice. Comment below what was your favourite vid cam entry, and leave all the kudos! I'll see you guys on monday with ASABS!!
> 
> -inenochian


End file.
